Pharmacy generally began with the compounding of medicines, which entailed the actual mixing and preparing of medications. Heretofore, pharmacy has been, to a great extent, a profession of dispensing, that is, the pouring, counting, and labeling of a prescription, and subsequently transferring the dispensed medication to the patient. Because of the repetitiveness of many of the pharmacists tasks, automation of these tasks has been desirable.
Some attempts have been made to automate the pharmacy environment. Different exemplary approaches are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,919 to Spaulding et al. and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,006,946; 6,036,812 and 6,176,392 to Williams et al. These systems utilize robotic arms to grasp a container, carry it to one of a number of bins containing tablets (from which a designated number of tablets are dispensed), carry it to a printer, where a prescription label is applied, and release the filled container in a desired location. Tablets are counted and dispensed with any number of counting devices. Drawbacks to these systems typically include the relatively low speed at which prescriptions are filled and the absence in these systems of securing a closure (i.e., a lid) on the container after it is filled.
One additional automated system for dispensing pharmaceuticals is described in some detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,541 to Williams et al. This system has the capacity to select an appropriate vial, label the vial, fill the vial with a desired quantity of a selected pharmaceutical tablet, apply a cap to the filled vial, and convey the labeled, filled, capped vial to an offloading station for retrieval.
Although this particular system can provide automated pharmaceutical dispensing, certain of the operations may be improved. For example, the Williams et al. system employs two different cap dispensers, each of which dispenses a cap of a different size. In this system, the station that applies the dispensed caps to filled vials has two different stages or bays for capping, one for each size cap. It may be desirable to provide a capping station with a single capping stage. In addition, it may be desirable to provide an apparatus that can convey caps of different sizes to the single capping stage.